Atlantean Zinogre
Water Steam (Rage Only) |ailments = Severe Waterblight Severe Fireblight (Rage Only) Stun Poison Confusion |weaknesses = Fire Ice (Rage Only) Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Atlantean Zinogre is a semi-aquatic Rare Species of Zinogre that can be encountered in areas with large amounts of water. Physiology Its scales are a deep blue in coloration while its shell is a fine violet. Unlike ordinary Zinogres, it does not have fur, but instead has violet fins with a faint magenta webbing on its forelegs and back that allows it to thrive in aquatic environments easier. Its tail is also rounder than an ordinary Zinogre's, and functions like a paddle in water, increasing its movement speed. It has bright blue outlines across its body as opposed to the ordinary Zinogre's bluish-white outlines, signifying its control over Water as opposed to Thunder. As opposed to utilizing elemental insects in battle, it instead has control over a small Carapaceon known as Aqualamia that drains its prey of their bodily fluids, and it can stay on land for longer periods of time by absorbing Aqualamia's messy gains. It can sometimes be found coated in a misty aura. Ecology Atlantean Zinogre is a powerful predator armed with fangs that can tear flesh off of prey and strong claws that can shatter their spines with a single blow. It is an apex predaor, feeding on a wide variety of prey ranging from the lowly Epioth and Slagtoth to the aggressive Royal Ludroth, Great Wroggi, juvenile Gobul, and Plesioth, and the only known monsters that can potentially be a threat to it are other high-level predators such as adult Gobul, Lagiacrus, Minhocadaver, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, and Nakarkos. As they live in areas with large bodies of water, they come into contact with powerful predators such as the aforementioned Abyssal Lagiacrus, Ceadeus, and Nakarkos, competing with them for food and territory. Smaller predators such as Royal Ludroth and Great Wroggi are of little threat to it as its size and strength give it an advantage in battle, even when outnumbered. Unlike the standard Zinogre and the Stygian Zinogre, who utilize Fulgurbugs and Dracophage Bugs in battle and gain their powers from them, Atlantean Zinogre has control over a species of Carapaceon called Aqualamia, who grant it the ability to walk on land without drying out by transferring the fluids they drain from prey to it in exchange for protection against predators such as Royal Ludroth and Plesioth. This allows them to thrive on land as well as water and gives them more hunting options. Its fur has been shed and replaced with fins to improve its movement underwater so it can catch prey more easily, and its tail is rounder in shape and acts like a paddle, significantly boosting its speed underwater. Its shell is highly absorbent, sucking up and storing water around it with ease, and sucking up enough water allows it to go into a supercharged state, causing its markings to glow bright blue, and its spikes will erect and release excess water in the form of a fine mist so it doesn't intoxicate itself with the water stored in its body. When enraged, its body temperature rises significantly, converting its mist into steam that burns anyone nearby. It has a strong immune system, resisting many poisons directed into its body, and the mist's purifying properties weaken the toxins even further. Behavior Atlantean Zinogre is a solitary monster, patrolling the area around it in search of prey. It is highly aggressive and quick to anger, and will mercilessly attack both hunters and other predators who intrude on its territory. Abilities It can harness the Water element in battle, using high-pressure fluids to bring down prey from afar and defend itself and its territory from foreign threats. Aqualamia can be found roaming wherever it goes, staying near it at all costs to ensure protection from predators, and it can exploit this by absorbing the fluids they steal, 'charging' it up and allowing it to stay on land for longer periods of time. When submerged, it does not require the assistance of the Aqualamia, but simply absorbs the water around it, allowing it to become fully charged at a faster rate. When fully charged, its fins will flare up and turn a bright red, and it will start using faster, stronger attacks with wider range. It also exudes a purifying mist that decreases elemental damage and negates status damage, forcing hunters to rely on brute force to bring it out of its charged state. It can also enter a traditional Rage Mode when fully charged, increasing its aggressiveness and converting its Water attacks and misty aura into steam, which grants the former greater power and the ability to inflict Fireblight along with Waterblight and causes the latter to drain the health of nearby hunters. In exchange for this power, it becomes weak to the Ice element. Habitat Atlantean Zinogre mostly inhabits areas containing large bodies of water, such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Great Sea, and Misty Peaks. It can rarely be found in the Tower Summit. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,100 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 3,355 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,270 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,930 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Back: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Back Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Leg Roots: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Tail Root: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) Fully Charged * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Roots: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail Root: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Enraged * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Torso: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Front Legs: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Roots: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail Root: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) *Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Front Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Back Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) *Leg Roots = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Tail Root = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) *Tail Tip = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ (★) (✖) *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ (✖) *Ice = ★ (✖) (★★) *Dragon = ★ (✖) *Earth = ★ (✖) *Wind = ★★★ (★) *Poison = ★ (✖) *Sleep = ★ (✖) *Paralysis = ★★ (✖) *Blast = ★ (✖) *Stun = ★★ (✖) 1st ()=Fully Charged 2nd ()=Enraged *Note: A 2nd () will not be included if one variation take the same amount of damage as the other. Turf Wars N/A Attacks Atlantean Zinogre uses modified and enhanced versions of Zinogre's attacks, which become stronger when it's submerged and have the Thunder element and Thunderblight swapped with the Water element and Waterblight. When enraged, its Water attacks become Steam attacks and gain the ability to inflict Fireblight as well as Waterblight. That said, it can also use attacks of its own, as described below. Water Draining Command In addition to flinging Aqualamia at hunters similar to how ordinary Zinogre fire Fulgurbugs, A. Zinogre can command its minions to attack the hunter directly, signified by a higher-pitched howl. The frenzied crabs will swarm hunters and pin them in place, draining their health until shaken off. If they succeed, they will quickly scuttle back to their leader and transfer the stolen fluids to it, allowing it to charge up faster. A. Zinogre will often use this move on land, but will not use it when submerged due to it having a more convenient power source (the water). Water Poisoning Command A. Zinogre will command the Aqualamia to fill hunters with fluids as opposed to draining them of their fluids, signified by a low-pitched howl. The Aqualamia will scuttle faster than usual and leap at nearby hunters, sinking their fangs into them. This attack will inflict Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight to hunters it hits, and A. Zinogre will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, using its strongest attacks to finish them off. It will use this command both on land and underwater. Misty Aura When fully charged, A. Zinogre will produce a purifying mist around it that lowers elemental and negates status damage. When enraged, it can covert the mist into steam, damaging any nearby hunters in a matter similar to Lunastra and Teostra's flame aura, but this newfound power comes at the price of it becoming vulnerable to Ice attacks. The mist can only be removed by knocking A. Zinogre out of its charged state. Paddle Charge When submerged, A. Zinogre can quickly propel itself towards hunters by using its tail as a paddle, dealing moderate damage to those it hits. Those struck directly by the tail will become Stunned. Whirlpool Spin When submerged, A. Zinogre can quickly spin around to create short-lived whirlpools to ensnare hunters around it. The whirlpools can move around in any direction, and move faster when it becomes enraged. Those caught in the whirlpools will take low-medium damage, have their Oxygen meter drained, and become afflicted with Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight. Charybdis When submerged, A. Zinogre can slowly produce a gigantic, longer-lasting whirlpool by spinning in place. The whirlpool will be stationary when A. Zinogre's in its normal state, but will move around when it becomes enraged. Those caught in the whirlpool will take heavy damage, have their Oxygen meter drained, and become afflicted with Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight. Weapons Great Sword Ocean's Hunger --> Ocean's Bloodlust --> Atlantean Shipwrecker Long Sword Ocean's Pathfinder --> Ocean's Colonizer --> Atlantean Prosperity Sword and Shield Ocean's Glory --> Ocean's Pride --> Atlantean Legacy Dual Blades Ocean's Ceremony --> Ocean's Salvation --> Atlantean Purifier Hammer Ocean's Rupture --> Ocean's Cratermaker --> Atlantean Earthshaker Hunting Horn Ocean's Calling --> Ocean's Hymn --> Atlantean Paean Lance Ocean's Blockade --> Ocean's Defender --> Atlantean Fleetguard Gunlance Ocean's Fury --> Ocean's Wrath --> Atlantean Geyser Switch Axe Ocean's Madness --> Ocean's Frenzy--> Atlantean Chaos Light Bowgun Ocean's Scholar --> Ocean's Philosopher --> Atlantean Oracle Heavy Bowgun Ocean's Cruelty --> Ocean's Abandonment --> Atlantean Floodmaster Bow Ocean's Tamer --> Ocean's Controller --> Atlantean Beastmaster * Note: Atlantean Zinogre's weapons require Aqualamia parts to make in addition to its own. Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 130-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 *Earth +10 *Wind -10 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down High-Rank Defense: 405-670 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 *Earth +10 *Wind -10 Skills: Water Att +2, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 580-760 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 *Earth +10 *Wind -10 Skills: Water Att +2, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind -5 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down High-Rank Defense: 205-415 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind -5 Skills: Water Att +2, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind -5 Skills: Water Att +2, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down * Note: Atlantean Zinogre's armour requires Aqualamia parts to make in addition to its own. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Claws x2- The claws and fins will be broken Back- The back fin will break. Tail- The tail will be severed. Quests Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Atlantean Zinogre's name is derived from Atlantis, a sunken island that served as Poseidon's chosen domain in Plato's works Timaeus and Critias. * Atlantean Zinogre's ability to poison and confuse hunters with its Water attacks was inspired by water intoxication, a condition caused by over hydration. Like the monster, the condition can cause confusion and physical sickness in those affected by it. * Although Atlantean Zinogre can be fought in Low-Rank quests, it cannot be killed or captured, only repelled. Hunters will be able to slay or capture it if they fight it in High-Rank and above. * Atlantean Zinogre's resistance to Earth attacks was based on the sea being able to wear away even the toughest landscapes. In contrast, its vulnerability to Wind attacks was based on seawater being easily tossed around by winds and storms. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fireblight Monster